Sharp Controlled Jerks
by xVeronikax
Summary: Pyro makes living at Xavier's difficult for one mutant in particular. Antics ensue as the students of the mansion try to live harmoniously. [Rated M for language and sexual content.]
1. Ch 1 Unsightly Images

I hope everyone enjoys my first X-men fanfic

I hope everyone enjoys my first X-men fanfic. It mainly centers on John/Pyro since I find him to be the most interesting character of the film. The appearance of Rogue, Bobby, Warren, Remy, Kitty, Jubilee and several other characters are also included. The setting basically takes place during X2, even though I have added Warren to the plot.

This writing is not meant for younger eyes due to some adult content.

Disclaimer: All the characters are marvel owned and I don't own them, except for Casey, who is a character, I made up for the story, and yes I'm aware that her powers are much like Quills'.

The title "Sharp Controlled Jerks" comes from a line in the book _House of Leaves_ by Mark Z. Danielewski. After reading my bit of fiction I suggest you go check it out. It's a great novel that everyone should own.

-MissThumper

P.S.

Reviews and or suggestions are appreciated.

--

**Sharp Controlled Jerks**

By MissThumper

**Ch. 1 Unsightly Images**

Things are quiet at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It often is on a Saturday. Most students are off visiting family or out enjoying the free evening, only a few stragglers stay behind, mainly students who have nowhere to go or no source of transportation. Casey is one such person, for the moment, but not for long. She plans to catch a flick with Rogue in a few minutes. Looking at her watch she continues to migrate down the hall. She assumes Bobby will be joining them since they have been inseparable since their relationship commenced.

Casey is somewhat of a new student to the school, living in the mansion for going on a month. The slender 18-year-old girl is characteristically seen wearing garments that have shades of blue in it. Today she is wearing her fuzzy, light-blue sweater with a pair of faded jeans. Her short jet-black hair is often tucked carelessly behind her ears, just to have the strands fall in her face again, which it always does. Casey was offered a spot in the institution, as difficulties controlling her powers, came in to play. After all, it isn't easy living day to day when poisonous quills thrust spontaneously from your body. With the help of Xavier and the other professors at the school, she now is able to properly manage her powers, with the exception of the occasional accident.

As she walks through the labyrinth of corridors, the girl comes across a familiar face.

"Hey Casey," Warren says with a shy smile, "any big plans tonight?"

Returning the friendly smile Casey replies, "Not really, Rogue and I are going to the movies in a bit but that's about it. You haven't seen her have you?"

Warren is wearing a specially tailored sweater that allows his large feather wings to poke out freely in the back. With a quick nod he answers, "I think I saw her with Bobby just a minute ago. You might want to check his room."

Casey rolls her eyes. "Figures."

"Well, you guys enjoy your movie," Warren says as he continues down the hall. Before rounding the corner, out of view he calls out, "I'll see you later, all right?"

After a few wrong turns, Casey finally approaches the door to the boy's dorm. Even though it has almost been a month since arriving at the school, it is still quite easy to become disoriented by the maze of halls. Upon opening the door and entering, she is shaken to see John sitting alone atop his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of faded navy boxers, which his hand is firmly inside.

"Jesus Christ! Don't you ever knock?!"

Casey quickly diverts her eyes as John jerks his hand from the boxers and bends down to grab a pair of jeans from the wood paneled floor.

Her face flushes as she tries to regain composure. "Maybe you should put a sock on the doorknob like a normal person when in the midst of jerking it," she fires at him.

Neither the girls' nor the boys' dorms contain locks, making it difficult to have any sort of privacy. After zipping up his jeans, John gives the mutant an angry glare. "What the hell is it that you want?" John asks in an aggravated tone. Although John is only a couple months older than Casey, he still tends to think of himself as being more mature and knowledgeable than her.

"I was looking for Rogue," Casey admits with an uncomfortable sigh. "I assumed she'd be here."

"You assumed wrong." John abruptly breaks his glare to search for a clean shirt.

"Well don't you worry, I'll be sure to knock next time, wouldn't want to walk in on that again," Casey says forcefully as she backs out of the room.

"Good to hear!"

Casey flinches as the bedroom door slams shut, inches from her face.

--

Outside the mansion, laughter runs rampant as Bobby and Rogue playfully scoop up handfuls of water from the decorative fountain and splash each other. The water fight ends with Bobby wrestling Rogue to the ground. The laughing stops as Bobby lies atop of her. Rogue's gloved hands clutch his arms as they looking affectionately in each others eyes for a moment.

"Do you two ever stop?" A voice in the distance asks.

Rogue and Bobby promptly regain their footing as Kitty and Jubilee approach.

"I don't know," Kitty says. "I think it's rather endearing."

"Anyways," Jubilee scoffs, as she redirects her attention back to Rogue and Bobby. "You guys missed it! Remy used his powers in the mansion, and one of the cards inadvertently went off in the main lobby."

Rogue and Bobby readily soak in the juicy gossip, "No way!" Rogue exclaims.

"Way!" Jubilee confirms. "The explosion demolished the big screen. Parts are currently scattered about the area, along with chucks of the couch."

"Remy should have known better than to use his powers in the mansion," Bobby says disapprovingly. "It's _only_ one of the first rules we are made aware on arrival."

"Dr. Grey already has him on cleanup duty," Jubilee says in-between giggles.

"I have to see this," Rogue says with a smirk, grabbing Bobby's hand.

Bobby and Rogue enter the mansion to see Remy sweeping broken television parts and stuffing from the couch that litters the floor.

Remy stops to look up at Rogue, "Hello Chere," he says with a smile.

Bobby territorially places an arm around Rogue's waist as he says, "Looks like you've made quite the mess Remy."

Casey walks down the stairs, and is surprised as she enters the disastrous lobby. She raises an eyebrow to Remy as she asks, "Did a bomb go off in here?"

"Close, Gambit learned not to play cards in the house," Rogue says with a smirk.

"Remy had an accident," the Cajun says with a shrug and a smile.

"Anyways, I was looking for you," Casey says looking at Bobby and Rogue. "You forget about the flick?" she asks nonchalantly.

Rogue quickly responds, "Oh right! I almost forgot. We better hurry if we want good seats."

"We are seeing Rush Hour 5," Casey reminds her. "I _doubt_ we will have any trouble finding a seat."

--

After arriving by bus, Bobby and Rogue begin acting clingy as usual, walking hand in hand as they enter the main lobby. Casey starts to feel as though she is intruding on a date between the two.

Breaking the unnerving tension, Casey offhandedly says, "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna buy a Coke real quick before the movie starts."

Looking down at his watch, Bobby says, "You better hurry. It should be starting any minute."

"I'll only be a sec.," Casey assures him, as she starts toward the concession stand. Bobby and Rogue wander off as Casey promptly gives her order to the attendant, spotting a five as the employee places a large soft drink on the counter.

"Can I buy you popcorn with that drink?" a voice asks from behind her.

The girl turns to see John standing there grinning. He is wearing his usual brown leather jacket with some sort of band T-shirt underneath. "What are you doing here?" she asks in an aggravated tone.

"I was invited," he chimes.

"Oh great," Casey says as she grabs the Coke and proceeds to the theater.

John follows pace with the girl as he says, "You know, I bet this film won't be nearly as good as the peepshow you had the _honor_ of witnessing earlier this morning."

The girl stops and looks on at John in disgust. "Oh _please_, like I really wanted to see you playing with yourself," she says vehemently.

With an even wider grin John responds, "Hey, I'm just stating the facts. You barged in on me, remember? It's not like I interrupt your masturbatory sessions with Mr. Vibrator."

Casey's mouth drops. "You're a pig!" she exclaims.

John merely shrugs, still grinning ear to ear.

Casey enters the dark theater with John following a few steps behind. The crowd is small, making it easy to spot Bobby and Rogue, who are sitting just a few rows down. As the beginning credits flash on the screen Casey clumsily squeezes through the row and sits in an available seat next to Rogue. Casey isn't the least surprised when John slumps in the empty chair next to her. Immediately after sitting John pulls his lighter out of his pocket and begins compulsively opening and closing it, a nervous habit that _most_ students in the mansion have learned to ignore.

Taking his attention off the screen for a moment, Bobby peers over at John, "Hey man, glad you could make it."

--

Author's Note:

Ch. 2 is on the way.

-MissThumper


	2. Ch 2 Taking Numbers

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read my first chapter of _Sharp Controlled Jerks_. The response has been great; I was surprised to see how many people have read and added the story to their alert list. So thanks again guys! I'm glad you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

It took me a while to finish chapter 2 since I had a lot of area to cover before I could proceed to what is to follow in chapter 3 but it is now complete as you can see. I'm still trying to improve on writing for Cajun and Southern accents but with some research and all I think I've improved.

I was surprised that no one seemed to catch on to the Rush Hour reference made. Brett Ratner, the director of X3, directs the Rush Hour films. So I thought that would be kinda funny to make that the film the characters see. But anyways I hope you enjoy the newly finished chapter. Yeah it's a bit short, but the next chapter is guaranteed to be full of action.

**Disclaimer**: X-men is owned by marvel, and I own nothing, except for the character Casey.

-MissThumper

**Ch.**** 2 Taking Numbers**

After the film Scott Summers, a professor at the school, arrives to give the kids a ride back to the mansion.

"That is the last time you are allowed to choose a movie," John says to Bobby before plopping down on the passenger side of the blue sports car.

"I thought it was funny," Bobby remarks as he, Rogue and Casey sits in the back seat.

"_You_ would," John says brashly as he flips open the vanity mirror.

Scott glances over to see John in the process of popping a rather large pimple on his chin.

"Would you _please_ refrain from doing that," Scott says to John in disgust.

Casey smirks as John gives an annoyed groan before slapping the vanity mirror shut. John slouches back in his chair, pulls out the lighter from his jacket pocket and begins fidgeting instinctively with the case.

"Another eventful weekend," Casey says as she focuses her attention outside the car window.

When arriving at the school, Rogue immediately settles in the living room, while Bobby and John proceed to the boy's dorm. Mid-way down the hall the two boys are stopped.

"Hey Bobby, can I talk to you for a second," Warren asks casually.

Bobby looks over at Warren with a raised brow while John stands by his side, ready to listen in.

"Sure what's up?" Bobby asks.

Crossing his arms uneasily Warren continues, "You're friends with Casey, right?"

"Yeah," Bobby answers skeptically.

"Do you happen to know if she might be seeing anyone at the moment?" Warren asks in a low voice.

"I don't think so," Bobby answers. "Why? Are you thinking of asking her?"

John reacts with a cocky laugh.

Warren ignores John and answers, "Yeah, I'm planning to ask her to dinner. You think she'll say yes?"

"Never know till you ask," Bobby replies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs Casey enters her bedroom, which is also the girl's dorm, to see Kitty and Jubilee giggling persistently on the opposite side of the room. Casey lets out a sigh as she tiredly slumps onto her bed, leaning her head back on the soft pillows.

Kitty and Jubilee stop giggling for a moment and approach Casey. In a brash tone Jubilee says, "Spill the beans Case."

"About what?" Casey asks uncertain.

"You and John," Kitty voices eagerly with a smirk.

"Word around school is that the two of you are more than just friends," Jubilee says with a mischievous grin.

"What!" Casey exclaims as she jerks forward from her bed.

"Come on Casey," Kitty says with a groan.

"Don't try to deny it," Jubilee adds.

"Trust me," Casey says vehemently, "nothing is going on between _me_ and John."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Rogue lounging in the living room, Remy approaches her with confidence. "_Hello_ Chere," Remy says with a friendly smile.

"Hello Gambit. So is your punishment officially over, or are ya still under house arrest?" Rogue asks.

"Remy is free to go where eva' he wants," he says resting against the couch armrest.

"Well Cajun, now that you're a free man, where do ya plan to go?" Rogue asks.

Leaning in seductively Remy answers, "Anywhere you are petite."

Rogue blushes in response. "Always the sweet talker," she says.

"I t'ink you and I should spend more time togetha. Non?"

"Yes, hangin' out more would be nice," Rogue answers with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, Warren is seen walking sleepily down the hall. Wearing nothing but a pair of gray pajama pants he enters the kitchen for a late night snack. Upon entrance he is surprised to see Casey already sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal.

Warren flashes the girl a smile as he opens one of the small cupboards and pulls out a glass bowl.

Shoving another spoonful of cereal in her mouth, Casey states, "If you came for the Cheerios, I'm afraid you're too late."

"I think I'll manage," Warren says lightheartedly as he pours himself a helping of Special K.

"Late night munchies too, huh?" she asks, pointing her spoon in his direction.

Warren simply smirks as he situates himself across from the girl and begins munching on his cornflakes.

"Haven't seen much of you lately," Warren says looking down at his bowl.

Casey shrugs. "I've been around," she replies. "Hopefully you had a more exciting afternoon."

Warren awkwardly contributes to the conversation, "You know, I was talking to Dr. Grey earlier," he says as he pokes at his cereal with the spoon. "She told me about this restaurant that's supposed to be really good­ ­­… I was wondering if maybe you might like to join me for dinner tomorrow," he asks hesitantly.

Casey stops in mid-bite and looks on, surprised by Warren's request. Regaining composure she swallows and answers, "Sure Warren. That sounds like fun."

Warren grins and excitedly responds, "Great! Is eight OK with you?"

With a cheerful smile Casey answers, "Sure."

"Sounds like a plan," Warren says as he stands up from the table and places his bowl in the sink. "I'll see you at eight then."

Warren leaves the kitchen just as John enters. John gives the winged mutant a suspicious glance as he exits. "What's with you and bird-boy?" John asks Casey as he grabs a soft drink from the pantry.

"_Warren_ and I are just friends," Casey says defiantly.

"Whatever," John scoffs as he pops the cap off the bottle and takes a sip of his Coke.

"What do you care?" Casey asks curtly.

"I _don't_," John snaps.

Taking another large bite of her cereal Casey asks, "So what are you doing up anyway?"

Pausing for a moment, John answers, "Bobby wants some 'alone time' with Rogue in the room," a tone of annoyance is apparent in his voice. "Like they are actually going to _do_ anything," he says, taking another sip of his coke.

Casey laughs as the thought of Rogue draining Bobby comes to mind. "That poor girl is never going to get any," she says still laughing.

"Poor Rogue?" John says with a raised brow. "Poor Bobby," he corrects. "Do you know how much that kid masturbates on a daily basis? He practically has hair growing out of his palms."

"And I thought you held the record in the mansion," Casey says bluntly.

"What can I say?" John says offhandedly. "The boy is one horny bastard."

"Awww, it's sweet that you are_ so_ concerned about your friend's personal needs," Casey says teasingly.

"Hey," John says in a firm tone. "Bobby's dick is my dick. When he isn't being satisfied I feel for him," John says mockingly, putting his hand on his chest.

Casey shakes her head laughing, "Everyone around here is so uptight. I doubt anyone here is actually getting any… other than Scott and Jean that is," she says as she places her spoon in her now empty bowl.

"Hey, we can always change that," John says suggestively.

"I don't think so John," Casey taunts as she stands and places her bowl in the sink.

With a cocky grin John states, "My door is always open when you change your mind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks, that's the end of chapter 2. Now, here is a sneak peak at what's to come in chapter 3.

-MissThumper

_Chapter__ Three Sneak Peak_

The four mutants make their way to what appears to be cleanest table in the joint. Bobby carefully examines his chair, dusting it off with his hand before reluctantly sitting. Rogue naturally takes a seat next to him, while Casey and John sit across from the couple.

"Did you have to choose the biggest dump in the area?" Bobby asks John as he continues to glance around the small grungy bar.

"Come on Bobby ole boy, where's your sense of adventure?" John scoffs. "Plus it helps that this 'dump' doesn't check IDs. Loosen up pal; we're here to have fun." Waving his hand, John signals the waitress for a round of drinks. The middle-aged woman promptly produces four bottles, which she sets on the table. Before leaving, the waitress gives a friendly wink in John's direction.


	3. Ch 3 Borgasm

Disclaimer: X-men is owned by Marvel not me

**Disclaimer**: X-men is owned by Marvel not me.

Underage drinking is bad. Don't do it! With that said enjoy chapter 3, it's my favorite chapter I've written and I hope you like it.

-MissThumper

P.S. And again, Reviews/Suggestions are appreciated

**Ch. 3 Borgasm **

"Rogue, do you have any tampons?" Casey asks from the adjoining bathroom as she squats on the toilet with her blue-violet, cocktail dress hiked above her waist.

Rogue searches through a cluttered night-stand drawer. "I think I should have a few somewhere," she yells back. "Oh wait. I found one!" Holding up the unopened applicator she tosses it to Casey.

"Thanks Rogue. You're a lifesaver," she says, quickly utilizing the feminine product.

"So, Aristotle's huh? You must be so excited," Rogue says animatedly. "That place is so fancy!"

Casey pulls her dress back down and straightens any creases. "Definitely should be interesting."

A knock at the door prevents the girls from continuing their conversation. Rogue reacts with a giddy shriek, "I'll get it!"

As she cracks the door open, Warren greets her with a friendly smile. "Hi Rogue. Is Casey ready?"

Casey leisurely exits the dorm, trying not to appear too eager. She looks over at the nervous mutant, who is dressed in a pair of slacks, with a light blue button-up shirt and a brown business trench-coat to cover his wings. "Hi Warren," Casey says with a gentle smile as she places her keys in a small, black hand-bag.

"You look great!" Warren exclaims.

"Thanks. So do you," Casey replies.

"You guys have fun!" Rogue calls out from the doorway as she watches the couple leave.

Downstairs, Warren escorts Casey to their source of transportation. With the help of Scott, Warren is able to borrow one of his cars for the big event. Warren politely opens the passenger door; Casey slides in and buckles her seatbelt as Warren closes it and enters on the driver's side.

The drive doesn't take more than 15 minutes, but with the nervous jitters in the car, the trip seems like an eternity. After parking the blue sports car Warren helps the dark-haired girl out of the passenger side. Crystal chandeliers adorn the main hall of the entrance the high-class restaurant. After checking in, a host promptly directs the couple to a two person table, adorn with a white tablecloth and a lit candle, which flickers lightly from the air conditioning vents.

"This place is so nice," Casey says to Warren as she continues to look around in ah.

Warren smiles, "You deserve only the best."

Classical music can be heard playing in the distance as Warren provides the drink orders to the server. Casey tucks her hair behind her ears before taking a sip of her water. "So what do you suggest?" she asks, opening her menu.

A nervous laugh escapes Warren, "I haven't a clue."

"Well, I guess I'll go for the chicken then," she says with a smile.

A few minutes pass before the waiter returns to the table to take their order. The two provide their choices. With a quick nod the suit clad waiter scurries off.

Casey looks over at the light-blue, collared shirt Warren is wearing. "Did I mention I like your shirt?" she asks lightheartedly.

"I thought you might," Warren says with a grin.

Casey leans in. "You know… I was surprised when you asked me here. You really caught me off guard," she says with a smile.

"I've wanted to do it for the last few weeks," Warren says. "I just could never find the right time to ask."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Casey replies.

--

"Hey Bobby!" John calls out to his friend after spotting him in the hallway.

"Yeah," Bobby answers.

"You aren't doing anything tonight right?" John asks, already knowing the answer.

"Nope not a thing," Bobby replies.

"Well, I feel like getting hammered. You want to grab a few drinks with me?" John asks, putting his hands in his pockets.

Bobby gives John a peculiar look. "Curfew is at eleven," he says raising a brow.

"Come on man, just a few drinks," John says almost pleading, pulling his lighter out and flipping it open and closed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Bobby asks.

John looks at him questionably.

"We're underage," Bobby says, stating the obvious.

John gives Bobby an assuring slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that Bobby boy. I got it covered. So how 'bout it. You in?" John asks.

Never really being one to say no to his friend, Bobby reluctantly nods yes.

"Great, we'll head out in a couple of hours. Rogue can come too," he adds. Pausing for a moment john asks, "Hey, you haven't happened to see Casey around have you?"

"She and Warren went out for dinner a few hours ago," Bobby answers. "She'll probably be back soon."

John scoffs, "Bird-boy went through with it."

--

At the end of the night Warren escorts Casey back to her dorm. "I had a really great time," Casey says, looking at Warren fondly.

Warren softly brushes strands out of the girl's face. Pausing for a moment he gradually leans in and kisses her tenderly on her pink, glossed lips. "Good night," he says.

"Goodnight," Casey echoes with a coy smile as she enters the dorm.

Upon entering the dorm Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue are seen scattered about the room.

"So?" Jubilee asks.

"How did it go?" Kitty adds, waiting impatiently for the inside scoop.

Casey looks down and smiles. "It went well."

"You're glowing!" Rogue points out.

"Spill it Case." Jubilee demands.

Attempting to hold back her smile Casey answers, " Warren was a perfect gentleman, held the door, paid for the meal and yes, he kissed me goodnight."

"I knew it!" Kitty exclaims, " Warren seems like such a nice guy."

"One of the few gentlemen," Jubilee adds.

"So is a second date in order?" Rogue asks.

"Maybe," Casey answers as she changes out of her formal attire.

--

"Bobby, hurry up!" John shouts as he buttons up his collared shirt.

"Just a minute!" Bobby yells back from the adjoining bathroom.

"Shake it and let's go!" John exclaims.

Bobby exits the bathroom, zipping up his jeans. "You're an impatient bastard. You know that?"

"It's not my fault you piss like a chick." John says laughing.

"I do not!" Bobby counters as they leave the dorm.

The two guys continue down the hall until reaching the girls dorm. John bangs his fist on the door. A few seconds later Jubilee peers out just for John to squeeze past her. "Hope we aren't interrupting," he says with a hint of sarcasm, making himself comfortable on a nearby bed.

Bobby follows shortly behind him. "Hey Jubilee," he utters, crossing his arms uneasily.

"What are you guys all dressed up for?" Jubilee asks, giving John a dirty look as he lies on her bed.

"Ahhhh, that's so cute," Kitty says with a giggle. "They're dressed up for their big date."

"Ha ha, very funny," John sneers.

"We're heading out to Gillian's in a minute," Bobby replies, looking over at Kitty.

"Isn't Gillian's a bar?" Casey asks.

"Yeah, so?" John snaps.

"What did you do, get fake IDs?" Jubilee scoffs.

"We don't need fake IDs at this bar," John answers.

"You all can come too you know," Bobby says as he sits next to Rogue on her bed.

Kitty rolls her eyes, "The last thing I have in mind is to go to a dirty bar with you guys."

"Not to mention being forced to keep company with John," Jubilee adds.

"That hurts Jubes," John says in a mocking tone. "So Case, you're in right."

Casey shrugs, "I woudn't mind a few drinks."

"See," John says with a smirk. "Casey doesn't mind our company."

Rogue snuggles up to Bobby, "I guess I'll come too then."

"All right!" John exclaims as he jumps off of Jubilee's bed. "Meet us down stairs in 10 minutes."

--

The girls quickly change their clothes and join up with the boys downstairs. After _borrowing_ one of the many cars available in the garage, the group arrives at the seedy bar that seems to be in the middle of nowhere. Upon entering, the smell of cigarettes and bodily fluids fill their nostrils. The crowd is moderate, containing mostly adults in their late 30s and early 40s. The four mutants make their way to what appears to be the cleanest table in the joint. Bobby carefully examines his chair, dusting it off with his hand before reluctantly sitting. Rogue naturally takes a seat next to him, while Casey and John sit across from the couple.

"Did you have to choose the biggest dump in the area?" Bobby asks John as he continues to glance around the small grungy bar.

"Come on Bobby ole boy, where's your sense of adventure?" John scoffs. "Plus it helps that this 'dump' doesn't check IDs. Loosen up pal; we're here to have fun." Waving his hand, John signals the waitress for a round of drinks. The middle-aged woman promptly produces four bottles, which she sets on the table. Before leaving, the waitress gives a friendly wink in John's direction. Without hesitation John gulps down the cheep beer, already making plans for the next. Bobby attempts to appear composed as he sips the unpleasant liquid, wincing as it slides down his throat.

Casey follows, taking a large gulp of her beer. "So, you know that woman or something?" she asks John in reference to the waitress.

"It's not like this is the first time I've been here," John answers, finishing off his beer. "The people here know me," he says as he signals for another beer.

"You must be so proud," Rogue taunts as she peels the label off her bottle.

John takes a swig off of the fresh beer given to him. "No need to hate," he says with a smile.

Rogue looks and notices a familiar face in the room. "Hey, isn't that Remy?" she asks.

John glances across the room and sees the Cajun sitting at the bar. "I thought I smelled dog shit," John says laughing. "Hey Cajun!" he calls out. "What are you doing here?!"

Remy grabs his beer off the counter and walks over. "Dis is a free country m'sieu. 'm here to wet the pipes like everyone else," he replies, pulling a chair up to the table. Remy looks over at Rogue and smiles. "Why 'ello chere.

Rogue returns the smile. "How ya doin' Gambit."

"'m fine now," Remy answers as he continues to gaze at the brunette.

Bobby territorially wraps his arm around Rogue as he becomes increasingly agitated by the Cajun's antics.

Casey takes another sip of her drink. "I need to visit the ladies room," Casey states. "Rogue, come with me."

The two girls wander off to the restroom, leaving the boys at the table. John finishes off the last of his beer. "So Cajun, Rogue's pretty hot huh?" John says with a laugh, trying to further the tension between the two.

"Shut up John!" Bobby exclaims.

"She is very pretty," Remy answers with a smirk.

Bobby glares at Remy. "In case you haven't noticed, Rogue is spoken for!"

"Says who?" Remy asks, returning the glare.

The waitress approaches the table again and produces new beers for the three. John readily takes a large swig of his drink. "Come on guys," John says laughing "Can't we all just get along?"

Rogue and Casey promptly return to their seats. "Did you boys behave?" Casey asks teasingly.

"I'm always on my best behavior," John says with a grin as he squeezes Casey's butt.

"I see the drinking hasn't stopped while we were gone," Casey remarks as she takes a swig of her beer.

John notices Casey's drink getting low. "Hey we need another round!" he calls out. It isn't long before even more beer is provided.

"You wouldn't be trying to get Case drunk now would you?" Bobby asks John jokingly.

"Noooo, I would never do such a thing," he replies sarcastically. "Hey, we never gave a toast," John suddenly realizes, lifting up his beer. "To good times and not getting hung-over."

"Here! Here!" Bobby exclaims as they all clink their bottles together and chug their beers.

Rogue lets out a giggle as she slams her now empty glass back on the table.

John winces as he turns his attention to Casey. "So, you and Warren huh? Are you two like an item now or something?"

Pausing for a moment, Casey answers, "No, not really. I mean it was one date. It's not like we are married now or anything."

"That's good," John replies slurring his words. "Cause I hear he has flees."

Bobby bursts out laughing hysterically as more beer is brought to the table. "You're thinking of dogs John. Dogs get flee. Warren's part bird or something, remember?"

John looks over at Remy whose beer hasn't been touched. "Hey Gambit! You haven't stopped drinkin' on us have ya?"

"Someone has to drive you drunks home," Remy answers.

"Good man!" John exclaims as he helps himself to Remy's beer. "Way to think ahead. Hey, how did you get here anyway?"

"Remy has his ways," the Cajun answers.

Casey begins giggling as she sets her drink back on the table. "Must you talk in the third person?" she asks as she shakily stands up from the table. "I'll be back in a minute."

"You're going to break the seal already?!" John calls out as he watches her wanders off to the ladies room.

Casey squints as she looks at the sign that adorns the door before reluctantly pushing it open. The aroma of piss and shit radiates from the small bathroom as she enters. With a wobble in her step Casey makes her way to the soiled mirror where she clumsily attempts to straighten her hair. Unable to make any further progress she heads over to the first available stall. While sitting on the grimy toilet she begins reading the graffiti that covers the faded green walls. _Amy loves Alex_, she silently reads to herself. Next to the scribble are the words, "Amy is a stupid bitch." Casey smirks at the writing as she remarks, "Well Amy, I think I'm going to wipe now." With an unsteady stance, Casey stands and flushes the toilet with her foot, almost losing her balance in the process. Unlocking the stall she makes her way to the sink and washes her hands before exiting the bathroom. Outside the ladies room John stands against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey," John says relaxing his stance as he sees her. "You feeling all right?" he asks almost sounding concern.

"Peachy," she answers with a cheery smile. "You checkin up on me?"

"Maybe," John says with a shrug.

Casey moves in close to John. "I bet it just ate you up inside for me to be with Warren," she says teasingly.

John scoffs. "Don't kid yourself," he says slurring his words. "You and bird-boy can make little bird children for all I care!"

"Fine, I guess I'll be seeing him again then," she says tauntingly.

"Fine by me," John counters bitterly.

Arms suddenly tangle and intertwine as the teenagers lunge toward each other's lips, encasing in drunken, horny kisses. John slides his hands down Casey's back and happily fondles her ass cheek as the make out session continues. It is at that time the beers begin to catch up with John as a sickening gurgle rumbles through his stomach. John quickly pulls away from Casey and makes a mad dash for the men's room.

Bile spews from John as he shoves his head over the putrid toilet rim. There are brief gaps of solace before even more waste is expelled from the boy, emptying the contents of his stomach. After feeling as though he can puke no more, John pulls away from the toilet, letting out a moan as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

The bar whirls with a dizzying affect as the boy staggers out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Hey John, you ok?" Bobby asks grimacing over at John and the fresh, yellow, vomit staining the center of his shirt.

John lets out a rancid burp before replying, "Yeah."

Still looking at him with concern Bobby says, "It's getting late, we should probably head back."

John glances down at his watch but the numbers are too blurry for him to read the time. Figuring he was probably right he turns his attention back to Bobby and he replies with a shrug, "If you insist."

--

After parking the car back in the garage, Remy scurries off down one of the halls while the rest of them quietly make their way into the living room. John slumps sloppily onto the couch, his eyes roll back as he lets out a pain filled groan. Bobby sits down next to him, despite his now unmistakable stench. Rogue and Casey join them on an opposing couch, whispering and giggling to each other, the way young girls often do. After regaining his composure John looks up to see Casey giving him the eye and following it with a few short glances in the direction of the stairs, the same stairs that lead to their bedrooms. John follows her cue. After excusing himself for the night he grabs Casey's hand and eagerly escorts her to his room.

--

John creeks the door open and peers into the dark abandon dorm. Fortunately, it appears most of the students were still out for the weekend. "Come on, it's empty," he says, still clutching Casey's hand.

A nervous giggle escapes Casey's throat before asking, "What if someone hears us?"

John's usual smirk emerges as he uses his free hand to turn the knob on the CD player atop a dresser. Then in a playful tone he replies, "The stereo will drown out any noises made in the heat of passion."

The familiar rhythms to "Psycho killer" strum in the background as John pulls Casey in closer to him. As the song continues, it becomes apparent to Casey the song is John's favorite, for obvious reasons.

_I can't seem to face up to the facts_

_I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax_

_I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire_

_Don't touch me I'm a real live wire_

John gazes into Casey's eyes; he delicately brushes a few stray hairs with his fingertips before leaning in and kissing her soft pink lips. Casey returns the sentiment, wrapping her arms behind john's head, ignoring the foul taste from within his mouth. The kissing becomes more and more aggressive as John directs the girl toward his bed. Casey leans back against the rumpled, plaid sheets as John hovers over her and begins nibbling her earlobes. Moaning softly she clutches his hand and directs it to her inner thigh. John gratefully complies, feeling his way beneath the thin material of her blue, floral dress. Her skin feels cold against his palm and fingers. Navigating his hand higher he discovers she isn't wearing panties. Casey lets out a moan as John pinches her clit.

A dangerous concoction of hormones and booze overflow the two, as actions progress, spinning into overdrive. Buttons clink against the floor as Casey rips open the grubby shirt. Her tongue licks his sticky chest before biting his hard pink nipples while John proceeds to remove his shirt the rest of the way, carelessly throwing it aside. No need for modesty now. He pulls the skimpy dress over the girl's head, exposing her petite, pale breasts. Cupping them with his hands he vigorously handles her while continuing to fuck her tonsils. Slender hands migrate to the front of his jeans. The room seems to echo as she slowly manipulates his zipper, freeing his genitals from their restraints.

Casey looks hungrily at John as he slides out of his remaining garments. With a cat like crawl she approaches him, placing a hand on each thigh before gradually closes in on his penis, all while looking up at him with her big gray eyes. John moans in approval as the girl forcefully stimulates his genitals. The anticipation for the final act builds in the boy. It has been several months since he could remember having anyone to fuck. And right there, at their finest moment the door swings open. With a startling jerk John turns violently toward the intruder. In doing so the boy loses his balance, falling backward off the single bed, landing on the hard floor with a loud _thud. _Casey quickly grabs the sheets in an attempt for cover, the startling intrusion, triggers her mutation, causing sharp quills to cover her body, piercing john's sheet and mattress.

As he stumbles to his feet, exposing a fully erect penis, John irately spouts, "_Close the fucking door Bobby_!"


	4. Ch 4 Foreplay

Author's Notes: Hey guys

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! I just wanted to give a quick thanks for allow of you guys who have read and or enjoyed reading _Sharp Controlled Jerks_. And thank you to **laenamoradadeRogue, SexyInu, lightning8star,** **Dancing Turtle** and** the-raven-angel**, for your awesome comments. It's good to know that you guys are reading and enjoying the story, it lets me know to keep writing more chapters.

And to answer to **laenamoradadeRogue**'s comment, the character Casey isn't really using Warren in the story, or at least that's not how I intentionally wrote it. Casey originally accepted Angel's offer due to the fact that she was flattered by his attraction and originally wanted to give him a shot and see if anything could come of it. But as you can see from later in the chapter, the feelings for John begin to stir after a few drinks. I mean come on, what person would be able to turn down Pyro covered in his own puke. Don't get me wrong, Casey is not supposed to be a completely sentimental and redeeming character. After all, she fooled around with Pyro after going on a date with Warren. So yeah, she's pretty much a slut, but even though she does later bring up the date to try to make John jealous she wasn't originally trying to use anyone really, it just ends up that way.

And for the second point brought up, the reason both Warren and John are going after Casey is because I wanted to show a parallel between the two characters. Warren truly likes Casey, and is not just interested in getting in her pants either. While Pyro is thinking purely with his dick and just simply wants to fuck her. Warren is the nice guy that takes her to a restaurant, while Pyro is the "bad boy" that takes her to the seedy bar. Even though Warren is clearly the better choice, she still chooses Pyro, for reasons you guys can conclude for yourself in later chapters.

And the reason for breaking up the sex scene was simply because I want to keep this fic some-what a comedy. Plus it seems more realistic and believable to me to make the sexual parts intrusive and clumsy. After all, I can't allow Pyro to be completely satisfied. Heh. Anyway, without any more delay, here is chapter four.

And keep sending in your opinions and suggestions. They are greatly appreciated and keep me on my toes.

**Disclaimer**: Again, X-men is owned by Marvel, etc etc.

-MissThumper

**Ch. 4 Foreplay **

"All right everyone," Scott announces flatly to the assembly of leather clad students. "Today's Danger room session will revolve around improving fighting tactics and teamwork." Accompanying Scott with teaching the class is Warren, who stands by his side with his arms crossed.

Those engaging in Monday's practice session include: Bobby, Casey, Remy, Kitty, and Rogue. These weekly sessions are done in an attempt to help the student's strengthen and control their mutant abilities.

Scott carries on with a lengthy lecture on "how important it is to be aware of your surroundings" as the students look on with boredom. John winces as he pulls disdainfully at the collar of his uniform, while Kitty aimlessly twirls at a strand of hair with her index finger. Of the group, the only student who actually appears to be listening is Bobby. After a few more minutes of rambling Scott gives the signal to start the training program. Instantaneously the metal tiled room transforms into a fiery battlefield. The students space out as they await their opponents. Within minutes the image of Jamie Madrox appears before Casey and John. The computer simulation of Jamie quickly multiplies, surrounding the two mutants with dozens of copies of their challenger.

"This isn't very fair," Casey whines as she looks on at the numerous copies of Jamie.

"What did you expect?" John asks. "They aren't supposed to play fair. They're evil remember?" John scoffs as he flips open his Zippo. The numerous copies of Jamie begin to close in as they look on at Casey and John. Three of the duplicates suddenly lunge at John, knocking him to the ground while several more grab Casey, holding her in place. The girl lets out an "Oomph!" as one of the duplicants punch Casey in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. In the meantime one of Jamie's copies attempts to pry the Zippo from John's hand while the others hold him down. Before Jamie has a chance to leave John defenseless, the boy strikes the lighter, sending a stream of fire upon his attackers. At that same moment Casey manages to free herself by thrusting numerous poisonous quills throughout her body, stabbing her assailants in the process. As soon as John and Casey overcome an opponent, the representation of the challenger quickly dissipates. This is a common effect during a training simulation.

"Be sure to work together," Scott calls out as the fighting continues. For safety reasons, Warren flies about the area to keep a watchful eye on the students and to make sure no one gets seriously hurt in battle.

In a farther sector Bobby and Remy are in combat with Toad and Mystique.

"Remy does not usually hit a lady, but I t'ink an exception can be made," Gambit says as he pulls out his Bo staff from his brown trench. With a quick "Shink!" the staff extends to its full length. Gambit twirls the staff and quickly swings it low in an attempt to trip Mystique. The agile mutant easily dodges the Cajun's hit with a leap and a back flip.

Meanwhile, Toad makes his move by launching his reptilian tongue in Bobby's direction. Bobby attempts to jump out of the way, but the long green tongue violently knocks him into a pile of rubble. Toad makes a high jump in Bobby's direction and with a grunt the boy focuses an ice beam at him, freezing Toad in mid-air. Toad's frozen carcass shatters as it hits the ground.

Gambit gives his staff another twirl as Mystique gives a quick spin and lands behind him. She lets out a snarl as she wraps her forearm tightly around his neck and kicks his leg in, causing the Cajun to fall to his knees as she chokes him.

"Having a little trouble Gambit?" Bobby asks with a smirk.

"Tis under control," Remy chokes out as he tries to pry Mystique's arm from his neck. Jerking his body weight forward, Remy flings the mutant over head, slamming her into the floor. Mystique swiftly scurries to her feet. The Cajun then pulls out a queen of hearts, charging it before throwing it at the blue mutant. The blast causes a computer simulation of a near-by wall to crash upon her, in end crushing his opponent.

Remy gives a triumphant nod. "Now dats what 'm talkin' 'bout," he says with a grin.

Elsewhere Rogue and Kitty finish their battle with Callisto and Avalanche. Their opponents' quickly fade as the battle ends and with it the Danger room reverts back to its original form. "Good job everyone," Scott says approvingly as everyone begins to exit the training room.

"Do dey have' to feel so real?" Remy asks, wincing as he rubs his sore neck. Bobby simply smirks, enjoying the Cajun's discomfort.

As the students disperse Rogue approaches Casey with a mischievous grin. "Some night Sunday huh?"

Casey simply smiles. "It wasn't bad."

Raising a brow Rogue says, "So I hear you and John were more than just a little friendly after our outin'."

Casey's smile grows. "Yeah, you could say that."

"You are such a HO!" Rogue says with a playful shove.

"I am not a whore," Casey says coolly. "I just love to fuck."

"Too bad it was interrupted," Rogue adds.

The two girls stop talking as they notice Warren walking their way. Guilt quickly overcomes Casey.

"I'll talk to ya later, OK?" Rogue says, as she leaves the two alone to talk.

Casey's gaze shifts to the floor as she comes face-to-face with Warren. "So… I hear you've been busy," he says without delay.

In a school where gossip spreads like wildfire it is impossible to keep anything big or small a secret, especially matters involving sexual activity.

Casey looks solemnly at him from behind messy, dark strands of hair. "Warren, I…

"I thought we had a real connection going Casey," Warren says shaking his head, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "I mean, I take you out to dinner, and immediately after I drop you off, you jump in bed with John?"

She cringes for a moment as she tries to defend her actions. "Well, it wasn't exactly _immediately_ after, more like several hours after." Casey's justification seems empty, even in her own mind.

Warren crosses his arms restlessly, looking on at her with disappointment. "Come on Casey. I mean, if you wanted to do John, the least you could have done was include me in on the action," he says very matter-a-fact.

The girl's face contorts as she tries to process his statement. "Huh?"

Warren continues, "You are interested in John and you are interested in me… I'm just saying that I'm all right with a three-way."

_And I thought this guy was shy_, Casey thinks to herself, and without warning, images of Warren and John banging the be-Jesus out of her cycle through her head. _Hmmm, would that really be so bad_, she asks herself. Shaking the images away, she tries to let Warren down easy. "Um, Warren… You know I would be cool with the whole threesome action and all… but I just don't think John would be quite as open to something like that."

Casey's off-the-cuff lie seems to have an affect on the guy. "Oh," Warren mumbles looking down at the floor as he rubs the back of his neck. Redirecting his gaze back at her, he energetically states, "Well… if John changes his mind you just let me know, OK?"

With a nod she answers, "I'll be sure to do that, but for the meantime, I think it's best if you and I just stay friends."

--

Now that Rogue is able to relax in her normal attire, she begins the process of fixing her hair by releasing it from the confines of her ponytail. Her hair frizzes slightly as it falls against her shoulders. Grabbing a comb off her dresser she brushes her brown locks out and straightens her white streaks. As the girl finishes adjusting her hair she hears a soft knock at the door.

"It's unlocked," she calls out.

"Hello Chere," Remy greets as he enters the dorm.

Rogue sets down the brush and looks over at Remy with a smile. "Hello Gambit. What brings you here?"

"Why, to see you of course," the Cajun replies as he sits comfortably on her bed.

Rogue moves over toward Remy, joining him on the edge of the bed. "Those were some pretty impressive moves earlier."

"You notice?" Remy asks, looking down a bit embarrassed. "Mystique is one tough lady, but Remy eventually got de upp'r hand."

"I'm sure you did," Rogue says with a giggle.

"I can show you some moves if you like," Remy says suggestively.

Rogue gives a coy smile as she blushes. "What type of moves might that include?" she asks teasingly.

"Remy t'ink you know what he means," he says as he slowly leans in, stopping just inches from her lips. "Exactly how much is dis goin' to hurt?" Remy asks half-jokingly.

"Perhaps you should be askin' Cody," she replies. "You know-- I'm with Bobby," she says changing the subject.

"Bobby doesn't have to know," Remy says with a shrug before leaning in and passionately kissing Rogue's soft tender lips. It takes about three seconds before the girl's powers begin to kick in. The sudden onset is painful to say the least. Remy jerks himself away soon after, hunching over forward his breathing becomes heavy as he tries to catch his breath.

"Are you all right?!" Rogue asks as she touches his shoulder with concern.

Still breathing heavily, Remy turns to her, giving a sly smile only the Cajun can produce. "It was worth every second."

--

In the boys' dormitory, the disposition is rather tranquil as John lies contentedly on his bed, mindlessly playing with a ball of fire in one hand. Across the room Bobby scribbles the final answers to a recent homework assignment, while Peter is busy straightening up the room, putting clothes away in a dresser.

Bobby pauses momentarily from writing in his notebook to glance over at John. "Can you try not to scorch the walls this time?" he asks dryly before returning his attention back to the homework.

John continues playing with the small flame before reluctantly extinguishing it. "Hey is that Physics you're working on?" he asks, pointing to the notebook in front of Bobby.

"Yeah, Dr. Grey really laid on the work today," Bobby says with a groan of annoyance.

A grin spreads as John sits up in his bed. "I don't know about you, but I was too distracted to pay attention to anything she said in class today. I mean did you see that top she was wearing? I swear you could see her nipples poke right through during class," he says enthusiastically as he makes suggestive motions toward his chest.

Bobby scoffs at John's statement and shakes his head disappointingly.

"Like you didn't notice," John says defensively.

"Don't pay any attention to Bobby," Peter says laughing. "He was too busy staring at Mr. Summer's crotch to even notice."

Bobby slams down his pencil as he turns to Peter. "I was not!"

" Maybe Dr. Grey can loan him to you for a night or two," John says teasingly.

"You aren't funny!" Bobby fires back.

"So John, are you going to fill us in on the details of last night's escapade?" Peter asks with a smirk as he continues folding a pile of clothes. "She's a freak right?"

John gives an arrogant smile. "Yeah but in a good way. Too bad we didn't get to finish," he says looking in Bobby's direction.

"Hey, it's my room too," Bobby defends. "How was I supposed to know anyways? I'm not a mind reader you know."

"Thank god for that," Peter adds.

"Whatever," John says shaking his head. "But next time I'm doing it on your bed, so she can make Swiss cheese out of your sheets."

"Is that what that's from?" Peter asks raising a brow. "I was starting to think there was a moth outbreak."

"You should see the mattress," John says as he stands up from his bed and instinctively flicks his Zippo. Another small flame is shot into his hand as he exits the dorm. The fire dances over his fingers as he wanders down the hall. John becomes so mesmerized by the flame that he doesn't even notice Casey coming around the corner. "Oomph!" The flame in John's hand extinguishes as he bumps in to the girl. "Hey! Watch where you're—" John suddenly cuts himself off as he sees Casey in front of him. A grin quickly spreads as he looks on at her. "Hey Casey."

"Hello John. You are your charming self as usual I see," she says with a hint of sarcasm.

John promptly begins fidgeting with his Zippo again. "You know— I'm always one to finish what I start. If ever you want to…"

"I'll have to think it over," she says tauntingly as she leans in dangerously close. Her fingers lightly caress the bulge in his jeans. "I'm just not sure you're man enough to take on what I have to dish out." Without saying another word she walks away.

Disappointment washes over John's face. "Hey! I'm MAN enough!" he calls out.


	5. Chapter 5 Frustration

Disclaimer: X-men is owned by Marvel

Disclaimer: X-men is owned by Marvel.

Hope you enjoy the chapter Wink. I think the beginning will be much appreciated.

-MissThumper

**Ch. 5 Frustration**

John angrily storms back to his room shortly after the confrontation with Casey. "I'm going to need the room for a while," he states to Peter and Bobby after he enters.

"Already?" Peter snickers, not even having to question John's intentions. An unspoken rule amongst the boys provides them with privacy whenever necessary. Bobby grabs his notebook before making his way into the hallway with Peter.

John strategically places a dirty tube sock on the handle outside the door before closing it. _No need for visitors_. He says to himself.

With a groan of aggravation John flops onto Bobby's bed and unbuttons his jeans, ripping the zipper down with such vigor he nearly breaks the clasp, placing a firm hand over his dick he begins stroking it in forceful rhythmic motions_. Not man enough?! Who the fuck does she think she is?_ He asks himself bitterly as his hand moves faster and faster. _God damn cock tease is what she is! If she thinks she can play me, she has another thing coming. I wouldn't fuck her now if she begged me to._ John's dick hardens and chest tightens as he re-envisions Casey's long, shapely legs and pale, subtle breasts. _And what's with those stupid bangs that are always in her stupid face? And those nipples that are way too pointy. Fuck! She could put an eye out with those things!_ John attempts to ponder over more of the girl's faults, but instead thinks of the course, black coils that surround Casey's lower region. John feels himself about to pop as the tempting images reverberate in his head. He then recalls the way her back so readily arches for him as he plays with her clit. A moan escapes his lips as a thin stream ejects. _God damn bitch!_

John lets out a long-winded sigh as he slams his head down against the pillow and finishes off. Still feeling sexually frustrated, he reluctantly shoves his dick back into his jeans and wipes his hands clean on Bobby's sheets. "God I hate her," he mutters through clenched teeth.

--

Jean Grey is careful as she caries the paper cup filled with hot coffee to the round wooden table, joining fellow professors Scott and Ororo. The mutants are sitting in one of the few areas of the mansion that remains mainly occupied by the adults throughout the day. Scott makes no effort to shift his gaze from Jean's erect nipples as she elegantly sits down in a nearby chair. His ruby shades come in handy to conceal his lingering stare.

"Is it just me or do more and more students seem to daydream rather than pay attention to the lectures?" Jean asks in-between sips of her coffee.

"I always have a problem with constant note passing in my classroom," Ororo adds. "I confiscated a note just today, and you wouldn't believe what it said."

"Dare I ask?" Jean says as she takes another sip of her coffee and casually blots her mouth with a napkin.

"Let's just say I'll never look at Kitty and Jubilee quite the same way again."

Scott ignores Jean's nipples long enough to contribute to the conversation. "I don't know what you two are complaining about. My students are always very attentive and eager to learn."

"Oh come on Scott," Jean interjects. "I've seen your classes in progress, and if the students weren't standing most of the time, they would be asleep."

"Heads up!" a voice calls out from the distance just as a basketball slams into the table, drenching Jean's blouse in coffee.

Jean quickly stands and begins wiping excess coffee off her top. Scott glares in Artie's direction. "What have I said about tossing the ball in the mansion?!" Scott scolds.

"Sorry Mr. Summers," Artie apologizes as he grabs the basketball from the floor and runs back to join up with a group of boys in the hall.

"Way to go!" Bobby says as he grabs the ball from the young mutant.

"Sorry Artie, this game is just for grownups," Peter says.

Artie appears obviously annoyed as he sticks out his dark blue forked tongue before scurrying off. The guys continue on outside to an empty court. Remy seizes the ball from Bobby and begins dribbling it.

Bobby scoffs at Remy. "Let's just hope your skills on the court are better than those in the Danger room."

"Oh, it's on Iceman" Remy says with a grin as he continues to dribble the ball before shooting it.

"Lucky shot," John says as he runs to join the guys on the court.

"Didn't think you would join us," Peter scoffs.

John shrugs. "Hey, I just had to relieve some tension first."

Bobby retrieves the ball and throws it in John's direction. He catches it with ease and dribbles it down the court.

"It appears 'dere be trouble in paradise," Remy remarks as he attempts to block John's shot.

John punches Remy in the stomach before shooting the ball at the hoop. Remy grimaces and doubles over as he clutches his gut.

"Interference!" Bobby calls out as he runs to retrieve the ball.

"Come on! That was a perfectly good shot," John argues.

"You can't punch people on the court," Peter states, "even if it is Gambit."

"Hey!" Remy interjects still clutching his stomach.

The game continues when Bobby tosses the ball to Remy. Peter manages to quickly seize it from him and slam it into the basket. It is at this time Warren is seen watching from the sidelines. "Hey guys. What's up?" The guys groan and ignore the cheerful greeting. Warren picks up the ball from beneath the hoop, and clutches it in his hands. "Can I join in?" he asks.

The guys exchange glances before answering in unison. "NO!"


	6. Chapter 6 Chills

Thank you to Sarah, WildcatBlackRanger, DancingTurtle, Cole and Squeakylittlekettle for your comments

Thank you to **Sarah**, **WildcatBlackRanger**, **DancingTurtle**, **Cole **and **Squeakylittlekettle **for your comments. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far. It's good to hear that so many people are interested by the plot.

**Disclaimer**: Again, X-men is owned by Marvel, etc etc.

P.S. Drugs are bad and stupid. Don't do them! Just say no.

**Ch. 6 Chills**

"God! I am so bored," Casey exclaims as she slams her dresser drawer shut.

Rogue slumps down on the edge of her bed and nods in agreement. "It stinks not havin' any money. We don't even have 'nough for take out."

"Not unless you know where we can order pizza for a buck fifty," Casey adds.

"Have you seen the guys lately?" Rogue asks.

"Not recently," she lies.

"I wonder what Bobby is up to." Rogue then stands and heads toward the door. "Hey, I have to talk to Bobby for a sec. I'll be right back and we can try to figure things out."

A few minutes after leaving Gambit, Peter and John barge into the bedroom. Their clothes drench with sweat after playing in the sun for several hours.

"Ever hear of knocking," Casey says curtly.

"Where's Rogue?" Gambit asks with a devious smirk.

"She just walked out a minute ago." Casey's nose scrunches as a wave of body odor hits her. "God you guys stink," she says waving a hand in front of her.

"Showers can wait. We are on a mission," John declares with a grin.

"What kind of mission?" Casey asks skeptically.

"Let's just say we're taking a trip without leaving the mansion." John says as he stretches out on Jubilee's bed.

"You're going to do drugs," Casey says cocking a brow.

With a sly smirk John replies, "Remy is hooking us up tonight."

Casey looks over at Remy to see him rummaging through Rogue's underwear drawer. "What are you doing?"

"Remy is just looking," Gambit says as he picks up a lacey black number. She watches as Gambit holds the pair of panties up to his nose and takes in a deep whiff.

"Dude!" Peter exclaims.

"What the fuck?" Casey shouts as she grabs the underwear away from the Cajun, shoving it back in the drawer before slamming it shut.

"What?" Gambit asks, looking at Peter and John to back him up. "Haven't you done it before?"

"Yeah but not in front of anyone," John scoffs.

Snickering Peter states, "Sniffing panties is not my thing, but there are countries that consider it an act of matrimony."

John looks at Peter with a raised brow. "Which countries would that be?"

Casey shakes her head laughing.

John looks over at her for a moment before stating, "All right, I think it's time we go."

John is quick to jerk away from the bed as he makes his way toward the hallway. The remainder of the guys soon follows. Before leaving Gambit states, "Tell petite to stop by our room lata' tonight. K?"

"I'll be sure to do that," Casey assures as she watches John head down the hall behind him. Not wanting to miss her opportunity she swiftly runs after him. "Hey wait up John!" The young man reluctantly stops in his steps and turns to face her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asks casually. John signals for the guys to go on without him. His gaze shifts to the floor as he restlessly crosses his arms. As soon as the two of them are alone she continues. "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I tend to be a real bitch when I'm on the rag."

"I've noticed," John replies callously.

"Look, I didn't mean it when I said you aren't man enough," she says, letting out a long-drawn-out sigh. A grin soon comes over her as she seductively leans in closer and tucks the tag on the back of his shirt in. "You and I both know it isn't true, and I would like to give you a chance to prove it. What do you say?"

John smiles in response to her flirtations. "Well, I would have to say, 'how 'bout you join up with us tonight.' We can smoke, listen to music and then I can fuck you in the ass." His eyes fixate on hers as he looks for a response or reaction of some kind.

"I'll be there," Casey replies coolly, "but anal is strictly reserved for third dates. A girl has to set boundaries somewhere," she jests.

"Fair enough," John replies, still grinning. Nervous habits soon take over as he reaches in his pocket and pulls out his Zippo. "Look, I have to make a quick trip into town," he says as a flame shoots out and dances in his along his hand. "I'm a little low on cash, and since the Cajun doesn't accept IOU's..."

"How 'bout I come with?" she says without delay. "It's not like I have anything to do at the moment."

Intrigued John responds, "All right then."

--

Downstairs in the lobby, Rogue sits upright on the couch while Bobby lies stretched out with his head resting comfortably in her lap. With one hand she gently begins playing with locks of his hair, sliding fingers between sandy strands as he stares off into space. The leather gloves feel strange against his scalp, yet soothing at the same time.

"So what are you thinkin' 'bout?" Rogue finally asks.

"Not much, just what a lucky guy I am," he answers looking up at her.

Rogue pushes away feeling of guilt as she continues playing with his hair and forces a smile. "That's sweet."

Bobby sits up and snuggles with Rogue, wrapping his arm around her. "Are you ok? You seem kinda distant today."

Rogue seems startled by the question. "No. Everything is fine. So, what are you and the guys up to tonight?" she asks changing the subject."

Bobby rolls his eyes. "I'm pretty sure they have plans to get very stoned tonight. God they can be so immature at times. I have no intention of smoking though. You'll keep me company right? Other wise it'll feel weird being the odd one out not getting high."

"Of course I'll be there. Any time I have bein' with you is a good one," she says with sincerity.

--

John walks up to the front desk and signs the check in sheet that is on the counter. The woman sitting behind the reception desk picks up the notepad and looks it over before replacing it. "Thank you Mr. Allerdyce. Just have a seat and we will call your name in just a moment." John joins Casey in the waiting room and sits in an available chair next to her.

"You come here often?" Casey asks as she flips through one of the clinic's magazines.

"Only when I'm low on cash, which is all the time," he replies.

"Better be careful there Johnny boy. You'll fuck up all the veins in your arms at this pace."

"You have a better solution," John scoffs.

"I do, how 'bout getting a job genius."

"Yeah, not really my style," John says with a grin as he begins playing with his lighter. "So, what do you do for money?"

"I provide the occasional blow job to paying customers on the corner street," Casey says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really? How much do you charge?" John asks as he reaches for his wallet.

Casey ignores Johns question and rolls her eyes as she continues flipping through her magazine.

--

Author's Note: Sorry the Chapter is short again, but I figured I'd save the stoner session for chapter 7. Believe me when I say that some pretty interesting stuff will go down when the mutants get together.


	7. Chapter 7 Smoke Out

It is late in the afternoon by the time Casey and John get back to the mansion

_I know this chapter is a long time in coming but hopefully it is still appreciated._

–_Missthumper_

**Disclaimer**: X-men is owned by Marvel not me.

**Ch. 7 Smoke Out**

It is late in the afternoon by the time Casey and John get back to the mansion. The wait at the clinic turned out longer than both of them expected. The two enter the boys' dormitory to be greeted by Pete, Rogue and Remy.

"bout time," Peter says with a smirk. "We thought you would never get here."

Still sporting a fresh bandage on his arm, John walks over to Remy and hands him a wad of crumpled dollar bills.

"I believe this should be enough."

Remy simply smiles and nods in approval as he stuffs the cash in his coat pocket. Things begin to settle down as the five sit on the floor forming a half hazard circle. Rogue sits on one side of Remy and Peter on the other. Across from them Casey and John make themselves comfortable sitting a few feet from them, looking much like spectators.

The Cajun wastes no time at all pulling out a fully prepared joint from his coat packet along with a packet of matches from the bar.

"I thought Bobby was going to be here," John says making no effort to hide his rude demeanor.

Looking over at John with a smile Remy says, "De boy is even slowa' than you… In more ways dan one."

John scowls as he pulls his lighter from his pocket and flicks it open. Igniting the lighter, a palm-size flame quickly dances over his hand. With a grin ear-to-ear John asks, "How 'bout you say that again swamp trash."

Casey seems to have ignored the ongoing conversations as she idly picks and fiddles with her nails. Feeling the growing heat next to her she looks over to see John using his powers. "Put that thing out!" She exclaims while slapping at his arm as if to convince John to extinguish the fire. "You'll set off the fire detectors!"

John grimaces as he puts out the flame. He doesn't like being told what to do but he knew, as much as he hated to admit it, that she has a point. Looking back at the Cajun he knew he had to one up the mutant before the night was over.

Rogue gives the Cajun a dirty look before giving the whereabouts of her boyfriend. "Bobby wasn't plannin' on smokin' but he said he'd be here in a bit. I believe Mr. Summers wanted some help with repairs on the x-jet."

"I didn't think Bobby was the mechanical type," Peter says as he gets up for to turn on the radio.

"Mr. Summers is teachin' him."

Before anymore interruptions can be made Remy lights up.

"Rules are you puff and you pass," Remy says as he hands the joint to Peter.

"Why do you look at me when you say that?" John says defensively. "When have I been known to hog the joint?"

Casey shakes her head. "Just ignore him John."

Rounds are quickly made with the joint, everyone but Rogue joins in the smoke out. It isn't long before the group finishes off two joints. By this time Rogue is starting to feel a bit light headed herself as the second hand smoke has an effect. The brunette beauty giggles profusely as she gets up just to sit back down.

"Chere?"

"You need some help there?" Casey asks as she joins in the laughter.

Trying to regain her composure Rogue finally manages to say in-between giggles, "I really hav' to pee but I just remembered that Bobby forgot to request for more toilet paper."

Remy grins as he covers his face with his hand as he shakes his head.

By this time everyone in the room begins to laugh. John then decides to offer his advice. "Sorry Rogue. You're going to have to just tough it out shake it dry like the rest of us."

"Come on," Casey says as she helps Rogue to her feet. "Let's get you to the bathroom before it's too late." She then walks her to the adjacent bathroom and closes the door behind them.

Pyro looks over at the closed bathroom door and with a snicker he says, "Light weight."

A few minutes later Rogue and Casey exit the bathroom, returning to their original spots just as Peter stands to make an unexpected exit. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving. I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me."

"Jus' don't make too much noise while you're down dere," Remy warns.

Peter gives a dismissive wave as he leaves the room.

By this time Rogue is snuggling up quite friendly to the Cajun, but he doesn't seem to mind. Remy can't help but chuckle as he looks down to see a dopey grin plastered on her face. He wraps his arm around the mutant and cuddles with her. She repays the favor by placing a hand on his thigh. Shock comes over the Cajun as Rogue moves her hand to his groin.

John raises a lip in disgust at the actions of his best friend's girlfriend. Turning away he leans back and sighs. Looking over at Casey he says, "You've been rather quiet."

Casey, all most appearing startled looks up at John and answers, "Just deep in thought I guess."

With a frown John responds, "You didn't tell me you were a boring stoner."

"You're a jerk," she says giving him a playful push so hard he nearly falls on his side causing him to laugh.

The laughter subsides as John gazes at Casey. He can't help but be turned on by the way Casey has her short black hair carelessly thrown into low pigtails. His eyes casually lower to the mutants pale cleavage. Casey takes notice of John's wandering eyes. She can't help but be equally as horny. John may be immature and a bit of a jerk at times but just looking at him puts her in the mood like no other guy in the mansion can. And as if reading John's thoughts, Casey hastily grabs the back of his neck, pulling him toward her for a deep passionate kiss. John happily complies as he returns the kiss and catches her off her guard as he picks the mutant up and props both their bodies against the wall.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the room the groping stops as the two look hungrily at each other. "You can control it Chere I kno' you can," he says giving a kiss to her gloved hand. Giving him a nod Rogue takes a deep breath and braces herself as she tries once more to control her powers. In one swift move Rogue and Remy embrace lips. For the first time the mutant manages to control her powers enough to make physical contact with another being. A since of relief washes over Gambit as he realizes that his pep talk actually worked, excitement and adrenaline pumps through Rogue as she is able to let loose her sexual desires with the Cajun.

Casey's back leans against the wall as John aggressively moves down to her neck, kissing her up and down as he makes a motion towards her underwear, sliding it off from beneath her skirt. Casey looks at him with a rather bewildered look, "What, here? Now?"

With the drugs still pumping through his system, lowering his anxieties he answers nonchalantly, "Yeah, why not?" He then gives a quick glance over at Rogue and Gambit still in make out mode. Not even caring how the two managed to do it he turns his attention back to Casey as he says, "They aren't watching anyway."

With a shrug the two quickly get back to groping and kissing.

"I can't believe I did it," Rogue says abruptly as she breaks off her kiss with the Cajun. "You said you believed in me and I did it." Gambit looks a bit disappointed as he looks over at Rogue waiting for the making out to begin again. But he knows this is a big moment for her so he allows her time to soak it all it. Picking up her gloved hand again he looks her sweetly in the eye. "If anyone deserves to be happy it's you." Rogue blushes from the Cajun's sweet talk.

"You have a rubber right?" Casey asks as John unzips his jeans whipping out his dick.

"What type of dope do I look like?" he says holding up a small square packet as his pants fall around his ankles. Now wearing his raincoat he lets Casey's legs wrap smoothly around his waist as he firmly penetrates the beautiful mutant and follows it with steady rhythmic thrusts.

Everyone seems to be too busy or too high to even notice the bedroom door as it creeks open. Seconds later a very tired Bobby Drake enters the dark room, "You do realize your stereo can be heard down the hall," he says with an obvious tone of aggravation as he throws his jacket onto the floor. "Anyway, I know I'm late but I…" Bobby's eyes are suddenly drawn to two figures in the distance which he quickly begins to recognize as his eyes adjust to the dark. Bobby's breathing quicken as he sees Gambit clutching the hand of his girl. It becomes obvious to Bobby that while he was gone the Cajun was making with the moves on Rogue. Well, he's going to regret that choice Bobby proclaims as he charges at Gambit.

With the drugs still running through his system Remy is unable to react in time as Bobby grabs the Cajun by the jacket and throws him against the wall. Rogue looks on in horror as Bobby towers over the mutant. "Bobby stop!" she shouts as he grabs the front of Gambit's shirt, and with his other fist he ices it up and begins pounding away at the mutant's face.

And through gritted teeth Bobby spouts, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my girl!"

The words strike a chord in Rogue as her attention sway's from Remy, who is lying on the floor, to Bobby pounding away at the Cajun in her honor. Pride swells up in her as she Bobby seems to win her love all over again.

John lifts the mutant's blouse, exposing her pale round breast. Casey leans her head back as John begins biting down on her nipples while he continues to thrust away. As the fucking continues John looks over for a moment to see what all the commotion on the other side of the room is and about and catches a glimpse of Bobby beating the crap out of the Cajun. A sly grin quickly forms as John suckles on Casey's nipple; John briefly releases her as he yells out, "Yeah Bobby boy!"

The room goes dead, and Bobby's fist stops in mid punch as the lights click on. Still clinging to Gambit's shirt Bobby looks up to see Jean Grey and Scott Summers standing in the doorway dressed fully in their night clothes.

John's dick goes limp at the sight of a very angry Scott Summers. Without hesitation john quickly dismounts Casey and jerks his boxers up and jeans closed, disregarding the condom still clinging to his member while Casey smoothes her skirt and top back down. The two stand there and put on a look of innocence in the presence of the teachers, in spite of the panties still lying on the floor next to them.

The smell of pot radiates from the room and into the nostrils of the two teachers before them. A look of shock and surprise remains evident with Jean while Scott looks as though a blood vessel is about to rupture in his temple. Breathing heavily with aggravation Scott finally manages to exclaim, "Everyone back to bed! You can expect proper punishment in the morning."


End file.
